When Darkness Comes to Him
by HPDemor
Summary: Not much is known about the Dementors. Supposedly the "darkest creatures that roam this Earth", Harry Potter has an unfortunate encounter with one in his fifth year. One that will change his life and who he is forever. Darkness is coming for him, and who is he to say no when it embraces him and he embraces it? No lemon, T to be safe though. HP!Dementor.
1. Prologue

**BEFORE: Some plots and most characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I do ****_not_**** own Harry Potter!**

**-**_When Darkness Comes to Him__**-**_

**A/N: This is the first story I have written. For creatures that are described by Remus Lupin in ****_The Prisoner of Azkaban_**** by J.K. Rowling as "the darkest creatures that roam this earth", they sure don't have much written about them. At least, not to me. After reading other fics, I thought I could make a story aswell. There are definitely other good ones out there (Praise to ****_In Terms of a Name_**** and especially ****_The Guardian of Azkaban_****), so I hope you like this one too. You may see some recurring themes in this. You are being warned now, I don't write or like reading any lemons or romance. If I deem it necessary for background details, there may be some hints of romance, but don't expect any lemons of any sort.**

** Minor Backstory: Starts with the Dementor attack in OOTP.**

Prologue, OOTP Dementor Attack

**_A _**coolness impossible to go unrecognized went through the air, sending chills invading Harry's skin. The 14-year-old boy's mind knew what is was, though in a display of denial, he seemed to freeze, muscles refusing to move. Harry Potter's plump cousin, who was next to him, frowned, surveying his surroundings.

Adrenaline coursing through him, Harry would have jumped in surprise at the grasp that a bony and colder than seemingly possible hand had around his neck. He was hoisted off the ground and pinned against the wall. When Harry's brain registered that he was looking at a Dementor, none the less one without it's cloak on, he felt as if he was frozen against the wall. Nothing he had been told had prepared him for the horrible sight in front of him. He shivered, trembling even as the creature began to inhale, demanding the food it thrived and survived on for another of it's victims.

Harry heard the screams again. He couldn't understand why everything bad had to happen to him. Why did it have to be him who was chosen to have his parents dead? Couldn't he just be left alone? Throughout his life, obstacle after obstacle would be thrown at him, as though some god from above had thought,_ Hey, an innocent little boy! How about I make him my chew toy?_ Despair and pain turned to anger as he came back to the present, still staring into the horrible face of the Dementor. The air seemed to shimmer in front of him, and he knew that the creature's mouth was sucking all positive emotion from the air.

With a newfound strength from his anger, he kicked it and pried at the impossibly strong hand holding him by the scruff, but to no avail. He reached his hand into his pocket to pull out his wand but instead came up with... nothing. With a shock, Harry Potter realized that he had dropped his wand after he had pulled it out on Dudley earlier. _Stupid twithead deserved it_, he thought angrily. Remembering Dudley, he tried to yell as loud as he could (which wasn't very much), "Run Dudley, run!"

Feeling depressed and hopeless, Harry Potter was now face-to-face with a hungry Dementor, and he didn't have a wand with him. Being able to turn his head enough to see Dudley, Harry Potter saw another Dementor land right on top of Dudley, who had apparently slipped. Screams continued to echo through Harry's head, and when he turned back to the Dementor, he felt the feeling change, no longer hearing the screams. That's when he noticed that the black hole which wizards called it's mouth was inches away from Harry's, getting closer by the second.

Feeling depressed, lonely, and small from the Dementor, Harry Potter had his first kiss when the Dementor's lips brushed against his, scabby, bony, and cold flesh brushing against warm, living skin. Then it clamped it's jaw over his incredibly hard. _Why am I even doing this?_ thought Harry Potter idly. Upon this thought, and realizing he had no hope, he simply opened his mouth, as if inviting the dark creature in for a feast. _Good-night,_ he thought.

**A/N: What do you think of my first chapter of my first story? Please press the review button, otherwise I'll have to send some nasty Dementors after you!**


	2. Chapter 1: What I Am

**_JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me!  
_**

* * *

**A/N: First chapter, I hoped you all liked the prologue! From this chapter on, I'll start responding to some of your comments and/or questions you guys may have in the reviews. I hope you all like the path I'm taking the story down. Reviews really do help me! I really want to know what you guys think of every chapter, as it helps me as an author. Also, the shortness in the prologue was just because it was the prologue.  
**

_Italics_ = thought  
Underlined = Dementian

Chapter 1: What I Am

No mercy was ever granted to a victim of the Dementor's Kiss. They were, after all, Dementors, creatures whose purpose was to do feed on humans for food. However, Dementors weren't simply natural. They are likely the foulest creatures among the planet, and such power doesn't come from a goat that evolved over centuries. It was believed among most wizards that Dementors were created by the Ministry of Magic. However, it's a good lesson to not believe everything you hear, especially when it involves the Ministry.

One wire of a bluish substance passed from Harry into the Dementor's mouth, their two mouths still locked together. Even though Dementors were originally man-made in a way, they were still creatures. Only part of them was made from modifications by humans. They still had intelligence because of this, though only for their own kind. Cold and heartless was an accurate description of them. So Harry Potter could feel the tugging sensation pull his soul away. Numbness and cold began to cloud his mind, stopping him from thinking properly. If he could, he probably would have wondered what his future was like, assuming that souls really were what made up people.

As the last wisp of soul went out of his mouth, Harry's body went completely limp. The Dementor savored its meal for a moment, then exhaled, putting air into Harry's lungs. It then broke its connection with the boy, dropping the puppet on the ground. When the beast turned around, its companion was waiting for it. The creature who had devoured Dudley's soul nodded, and they both took off into the night.

Muggles, their bodies lacking magic, were unable to take the Dementor's Kiss. The Dursleys didn't believe that anything was ever wrong with their precious Dudley, and for that reason they never were aware of all the horrible health conditions he suffered (his eating habits didn't help). It was for that reason that Dudley simply died within the next half hour, his body unable to take what had just happened. It had gone through too much, and it was done. Vernon and Petunia knew it was getting late, but that their son usually hang out with his friends and could find his way back on his own. As for Harry, they didn't care about him, and they hoped that he had gotten lost and would never find his way back.

The Boy-Who-Lived was undergoing changes to his body. The breath that the Dementor had put into his lungs held magic, and a Dementor at its own leisure could chose to add this step to the Kiss or not. After an hour, his eyes snapped open. He was lying with his back on the ground. His glasses lay next to him, and he sat up, looking around. He groaned, trying to remember what had happened. Harry saw Dudley lying on the ground farther away, and wondered how both of them had gotten into an alleyway and why they both had fallen asleep.

When he heard footsteps approaching from the other direction, he quickly got up and looked for the source of the sound. He couldn't see it, but he knew somebody was coming. Thinking fast, Harry grabbed his wand and glasses, pocketing both. Sirius, being Sirius, had taught Harry how to become an Animagus through his letters, and Harry appreciated the help greatly. At the moment his form wasn't controlled, and would turn into a random animal. Harry didn't care what he was though, as long as it let him flee or took attention away from him. He focused hard, and finally he felt himself transform.

Just in time, too. Mrs. Figg's body appeared in the entrance of the alleyway, and she gasped. "My gosh, what has happened here?" She hurried over to Dudley, completely missing the pigeon that flew past her. Turning into an Animagus drained a lot of a wizard's magical energy, and Harry was no different, especially since he had just been attacked by a Dementor recently. He felt himself slipping away, and landed on the first tree branch he could find (which was next to a highway) before he drifted to sleep, still in his Animagus form.

**__****__****_ϟϟϟ_**  


The transformation had completed only minutes before Harry Potter woke up, and, now morning, Harry Potter came back into consciousness. _What in Dumbledore's socks?_ He barely had time to get the thought out before a nine-foot tall Dementor floated towards him, bringing a chill with it. But the previous boy felt no chill, and the Dementor was the same height as him. It was then that he realized he was standing, or, as he turned to look at where his feet should have been, floating. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he saw himself, and the Dementor seemed to echo what he was thinking.

You're a Dementor now. Harry just started dumbly at it, though of course he had no eyes, so any expression or emotion made by him would go unnoticed. What's left of those we steal join us. Now, allow me to brief you. You're a Dementor now.

No kidding, Harry thought sourly. The sound of chains rattling could be heard, and it seemed as though the thing in front of him was laughing. Harry was shocked. Can you hear my thoughts? Once the senior Dementor got control of itself, it shook its head. No, but you communicated it to me. You spoke to me in Dementian. It's a language that we don't speak, rather we use our minds to communicate with each other. You focus what you want to communicate with and then think about talking to it. You did that unintentionally. Really, that's all you need to know. The rest, you can find out on your own. With that, the Dementor simply flew up into the air and away.

_A Dementor. I'm what what I most fear. I'm a Dementor. I'm what I most fear. I'm a Dementor._ The thought seemed to repeat it self over and over again inside Harry's head, like a broken record player. _A fate worse than Death..._ Suddenly, black smoke clouded his vision, and he got a feeling similar to the one that he got when he transformed into an Animagus form. When the smoke dispersed, he found himself in King's Cross Station. The difference was it was all different shades of gray, mostly darkish. The darkness seemed to appeal to him. _Probably because I'm a bloody soul-sucker__._

In front of him was a figure dressed in all black with a scythe at their side. He looked up and seemed to study what was in front of him for a moment. "Interesting. Haven't had that happen before. I'm Death, by the way." Death spoke in a low and resounding voice.

"If there's anybody in this world who's going to have something unique happen to him, it's me." Harry spread his arms to illustrate his point.

Death put the fact aside with a motion from his hand. "I wasn't talking about your love affair with a Dementor." Death gave a grin that was shockingly close to the mischievous grin from a Marauder that Harry knew all too well. Harry muttered something under his breath, all the while never taking his eyes off Death. "Now, since that Dementor was pathetic, how about I actually tell you about what you are now.

Death continued before Harry had a chance to open his mouth. "First off, a human isn't made to withstand not having a soul. This is what mainly makes a Dementor a Dementor. Not having a full soul leaves your body to rot and die. Disgusting, isn't it? Anyway, a while ago, your dear good old relative, Incogorhootywhatits, or whoever the guy is that got the invisibility cloak you own from me, hid from me. This made him live longer; I, Death, was unable to capture him if I couldn't find him. I am a _god_, I would _not_ be cheated of my prizes!" Death bellowed the last part, raising his hands in the air to increase the effect.

"So I decided to make something that would hunt him down. A creature, one that would be able to find him, and take his soul. Don't think me for an idiot, boy. When the three brothers told me what they wanted, the one who got the cloak specifically asked for it to be able to hide the wearer from me. But I was still a god, and he never mentioned what soon came to be Dementors! Unfortunately, shortly after I released the few Dementors I had to find him, he turned himself in to me. But the Dementors were already roaming free, and let me tell you the truth, I don't pity you humans. You, Harry Potter, interest me though, as you bring up a point that faith seems to have always poked at you." Death let this sink in for a little while.

"Don't call me a boy, that's what I used to be. Now I'm, a, a thing." Harry mumbled sadly.

"Well your personality seems to have taken a trip to the dump today, eh? If you'd actually not been staring at me the whole time, you would have realized that you actually are still Harry Potter. For one, Dementors can't actually talk in English. Second, well." Death pointed to Harry. Sure enough, when he looked down, he found that he looked exactly the way he did the night of the Dementor attack, except his clothes had been cleaned and looked as though they were brand new. He also noticed that his skin was much more pale now, and it seemed that small amount of black smoke were being emitted from his body.

Harry looked at Death, wide-eyed, unable to find his voice.

_There's that creepy grin again_, he thought. "Anyway, you changed into an Animagus form about an hour after the Kiss. So, the physical transformation happened on that form. This means that now you'll be a Dementor when you change into your Animagus form. I'll give you a little time for that all to sink in before I continue on about your abilities."

After a little while, the voice of Hermione seemed to appear inside his head. _You know, you'll catch flies if you keep your moth open like that._ Harry's jaw snapped shut with a noticeable crack. He continued to stare at Death for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm definitely curious about my abilities and all, but that doesn't explain why I wasn't a shell of my former self. Also, how come other people when Kissed by Dementors are shells instead of turning into Dementors?

Death sighed. "Okay, I guess I really didn't explain much now that I think about it. A Dementor can willingly choose whether or not to turn a Kiss victim into one if its own kin or not. If it chooses to do so, it'll exchange breath with you after it's taken your soul. Not having your soul makes it so when you turn into a Dementor, you don't have the intelligence you had before. Not having a soul makes you hungry, you never feel like you've had enough and all that you want is to live, to feel. You can't because you don't have your soul anymore. You however, are a different story."

"Of course." Harry inserted. Death nodded in agreement.

"When Tom's curse rebounding on himself when he tried to kill you, the part of his soul latched on to the closest living thing it could find, which was you. Therefore, when the Dementor Kissed you, it took almost all of your soul and left you with a seventh of your soul left, since that's the extra amount of soul you had inside you from Tom. Most of that part of soul you have left belongs to you, though some of it is, or was Riddle's. When your body realized that it didn't have a full soul anymore, that hunger instinct I was talking about took Riddle's soul and blended it with your own. No longer are you a Horcrux, which you can learn all about from the Library of Darkness. I'll tell you about that later, so don't ask."

Death paused for a moment, letting Harry absorb this information before he continued. "Anyway, you'll still have your Parseltongue abilities, though you no longer have a strange mind link to Riddle. Because you still have part of a soul, you don't feel constantly hungry. You also have eyesight, though you can choose whether or not you wish to see people's auras and emotions or not with your Dementor sight. You have all the abilities of a Dementor, except you can choose when to use all of them. You can still give people kisses, though if you choose to you can also perform the Kiss. When the Dementor breathed into you, you started to develop a Dementor soul in a way. You can eat normal food and water still, but feasting on others and performing the Kiss will immediately quench any hunger or thirst, and will also seem incredibly appealing to you."

Harry shivered at the thought. "No I won't."

Death raised his eyebrows, then continued. "Yes, you will. You are a creature of darkness now, though you can still blend in as a boy, and technically you're a hybrid. You'll find darkness and coldness much more appealing, and Dementors will no longer affect you. You can choose to release a chill, along with how strong it is, and you can read people's minds. You'll learn more about mind-reading later in the Library of Darkness with the Dementor King. Again, I'll get to that in a bit. All of your powers you can choose to use at will while you're in your normal, or human, form. Your skin will still be pale, and as you're using your abilities it'll turn more pale. You'll still be able to feel and have emotions, of course."

Harry nodded, taking this all in as Death talked. "However, when you're in Dementor form, those around you will feel the cold from your presence along with reliving their worst memory. It'll also prove to be more effective when you want to perform something like the Kiss. Your power, too, is quite impressive. Dementor power is based off of intelligence and the power they had before they were turned into a Dementor. Also how strong their souls are. Most Dementors barely remember what they were before they became Dementors, and lose a lot of intelligence. Since you still have part of a soul however, you are much more intelligent than the average Dementor. This will make you a highly respected figure in their ranks.

"You will gain appeal for your Dementor side and abilities over time. People who have been so close to me will taste better. I'm not a Dementor, so I can't tell you about the 'taste' of souls and happiness that you eat, but I do know they'll lure you in. You're a creature, Harry."

Death could see in Harry's eyes that he had a question he was waiting to ask, so he stopped and motion for Harry to talk. "Three things, but I'll start with the first. How will patroni affect me, and will I be able to still produce my own?"

Death eyed the boy for a moment as though he were considering whether or not he was a good or bad result of a chemistry experiment. "I did not create the patronus charm; I can not answer that question. However, the Dementor King may be able to. Which brings me to that subject. Obviously since I had let the Dementors become a race, they'd need a form of leadership. So the more intelligent and powerful ones are higher ranked. There is a forum of government, a king. It's Meronshorn. He was one of the first few people one of the original Dementors Kissed. Due to his intelligence before his Kiss, he was still quite intelligent after it. His advisers are also very intelligent, and you'll find it much like, well, a kingdom. The Realm of Darkness is the realm that the Dementor castle is in. The library is there too, and it's the headquarters. The Dementor King will be able to tell you more."

Death looked at Harry, and when nothing happened, he asked, "Well, are you going to ask me those other questions?"

Harry's thoughts seemed to come back to the present. "Right, sorry." Death waited. "The other two questions are how do I control my abilities, and how do I turn other people into Dementors like the one that Kissed me did to me?"

Death seemed to think for a moment. "For controlling your abilities, it's really a matter of thinking about it. For example, you would call upon the Dementor part of you to breath or do the Kiss by thinking about it and taking in a deep breath. You'd find that rather than your human part breathing, the Dementor part of you would be taking in all the happiness around you, and you'd never feel the need to stop. For the Kiss, if you think about it and are leaning in to plant your lips on somebody else's, it'll practically perform itself. Then you'll allow your Dementor side to breath again to inhale the soul.

"For the ability to release your chill and sensing emotions, it's the same concept of just willing it to happen. If you're in your Dementor form, you can't give somebody a regular kiss, and you only have to inhale deeply to feed. For the concept of targeting a specific victim, you simply turn your focus to them before you eat. Otherwise you'll simply drain emotions from everybody around you. Dementors really are wonders, aren't they?" Harry looked at Death closely, trying to see if the god was joking. But Harry saw no sign of sarcasm.

"I am Death, you know. People don't usually think of me as light." Harry just nodded.

"Turning others into Dementors is also the willpower idea." For about half a minute nothing happened.

"This really has been a long conversation. Before I send you to the Realm of Darkness, I want you to know that your Dementor cloak I combined with your invisibility cloak. Remember, just thinking about what you want to have happen is key. However, you cannot will your cloak to change into the invisibility cloak while you're in Dementor form. It'll also be invisible by default when you're in your regular form."

Harry smirked. "I thought that you didn't care about humans much."

Death gave Harry a deathly glare. "Try being me and see how boring it gets."

Before Harry had a chance to say anything else, smoke rose up and clouded his vision like before as he was transported to the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done, I hope you guys like it! I know it really was a long conversation, but I did want to establish a lot of information in this chapter. Please post a review, I really love the feedback and knowing whether you guys understand or not! Suggestions and questions are also welcome, I'll start responding to individual reviews starting next chapter.**

**I also hope you guys like the way I developed Death. Please also tell me what you think of his powers. I hope you don't think they're too overpowered, I tried to think of reasons behind everything I put in this to make it not sound totally , reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 2: Royal Glory

_**I** **do NOT **__**own Harry Potter!**_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, there's been a lot going on etc. etc. Anyway, here you guys go. Opinions and feedback are appreciated and always taken into consideration, but I'm not going to force you. After all, I have better things to do then to dispatch Dementors to Kiss you.  
**

_**Ceti H.**_ _**Black**_**:****~All in due time. This is the Order of the Phoenix you know, it wouldn't be much of a Harry Potter Fanfic of the Order of the Phoenix didn't contain the Order of the Phoenix.~**

_**Arawn D. Draven**_**: ~Thanks for your thoughts, I'll definitely put some thought into it. I hadn't really thought about it before, but you bring up the good point that his magical ability involving spells can't just be the same as before. I try to have a backstory around everything I do in this fic to make it a science fiction in a way, and I plan to keep it up. I'm not one of those guys who makes a godly Harry story for the heck of it and because I can.~**

Guest Review:

This story is a hit in the makings. Keep it up. I always thought Dementors  
should be the kick ** ones

**~Thanks, I never understood why so little attention was paid to them when they are said to be the 'darkest creatures that roam this planet'. It just doesn't make sense, that's one error I think Rowling made.~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Royal Glory

Harry coughed. He realized he was on all fours now. When he opened his eyes he saw the last bits of smoke dissipating around him. At first he was confused and angry. It felt as though all he ever did in life was get pushed around to do what other people wanted him to. The moment he began to take in his surroundings though, a look of shock and awe plastered itself onto his face.

He was in a gigantic room that appeared to be a throne room of some sort. The throne at the head of the room he was facing was deep black and lined with rhenium. It seemed to have a glow coming off of it. It was on a pedestal and about fourteen feet tall. The walls were made of titanium, with a coating of ice etched around it. On every wall different figures were embedded into the ice. Doors lined the rectangular-shaped room on the two longer walls. To Harry, the roof was the most amazing part of it. With a white background made from diamond as the topmost layer, glowing black orbs were littered among it. With the sheer amount of them, there was no white left, instead different shades of grey.

"Amazing..." Harry whispered to himself subconsciously.

Had Harry been paying attention instead of gaping in awe at the room, he would have seen something move out of the corner of his eyesight. "I suppose, though I find it impressive for different reasons than you." Harry's head moved with incredible speed to face the Dementor that had spoken. It was twelve feet tall, three feet larger than the average Dementor. Its features also seemed to be more smooth, with a cloak that wasn't tattered at all and its floating more graceful than the rest of its species. To add on to it, it almost seemed as though it was darker than anything Harry had seen before, including other Dementors. This alone made it a more intimidating figure.

"You can stand if you'd like." He was still on all fours without realizing it, so he stood up after this was brought to his attention.

The Dementor was in front of the throne, and Harry wondered out loud, "Are you the Dementor king?" The new boy-Dementor hybrid could tell it did the human equivalent of narrowing it's eyes, if that made any sense (not that it did to Harry either, he just seemed to know).

"Yes, I suppose that's what I'm called." The Dementor king put up a scabby hand, anticipating a tidal wave of questions. "Let us talk somewhere private, Death communicated to me that he was sending a unique case to me. He didn't explain much else, except that you'd have a brain." Harry didn't think that the king was joking. Like before, he just 'felt' it. After the third time of running the sentence through his head, he realized that the king had spoken English.

Harry's realization was obviously not hidden well by his face, as the king put up a scabby hand again. "Follow me. We shall be able to converse when we get to my private quarters. I'd appreciate you not asking me any questions in the meantime." The Dementor then turned and floated to the nearest door on the left side of the throne room (or the Dementor's right). When the creature got closer, it seemed to fade into the walls. When the Dementor turned around to find that Harry hadn't moved, he made a beckoning gesture with his left hand.

Harry ran over, eager to get answers as soon as possible. He stayed close behind the Dementor, trying to commit to memory everything he saw. They had entered a narrow corridor with doors to both sides of them. They reached a left turn, followed shortly after by an intersection. The king took a right turn, whereas the other option was to continue forward. _In retrospect, it all doesn't actually seem very impressive. It's definitely expensive, but it doesn't actually look very good. There's not much furniture, and these corridors are all incredibly narrow._ After a few more turns, they reached an obsidian door. Harry noticed that it looked more like a vault door than one you'd find in a house or a castle.

Without a word, the king placed his hand in the center of the door. Harry immediately sensed the magical aura around the door increase. The king's left hand shot out and grabbed Harry's right wrist. Harry yelped in shock, expecting the touch to be the same burning could he always experienced whenever he came in contact with a Dementor. Instead he felt nothing though, not even the roughness of their skin. A moment later, the barricade transformed into purple smoke in front of Harry's eyes. They widened in surprise.

The Dementor king paid no heed to the surprised sound or the shock at the door's changing. He instead continued on, dragging Harry with him. When they were on the other side, he let go of the firm grip he had on Harry. Harry immediately brought his hand up to examine his wrist. There were no scab or burn marks, and it didn't hurt at all.

Looking up, he saw that the king had turned and was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to make the next move. The room wasn't interesting, it looked like it was made out of stone and was empty. Harry looked at the king's hood, obviously not knowing what was expected of him.

"Ground yourself. Then succumb to the pull of the darkness and will yourself to go downwards." Harry just started at the king, great confusion obvious in his expression. A sigh escaped the mouth of the creature, face still covered from its cloak.

"What the bloody hell? I can't just go through the floor!" Harry protested. Once again, the Dementor grabbed on to the boy's wrist. Suddenly Harry felt a slight tug on his soul. It gave him a feeling of pleasure. Remembering the king's advice, Harry succumbed to it. He felt lighter, as though he had taken off a backpack that had weighed him down with metal. _Down._ Harry heard the foreign thought in his mind, and then he felt himself going through the floor. Only a second later he found himself in another room. The king let go of his wrist and he felt he was grounded once again.

Harry's first impression was that the room was beautiful. He didn't know why, as it didn't have very unique colors, but it seemed to appeal to him. The room was made of diamond with streaks of steel streaks on them. This time it was obvious that it wasn't in English, but like he could with Parseltongue he understood it easily. The different words on the wall were names. Before he had a chance to look at the furniture, though, he noticed that he wasn't tall enough for his wall examination to be complete. _That's no fun, I wish I could just make myself taller._ As if on cue, he began to float upwards until he was level with the Dementor king.

"How did I do that?" Harry asked as his feet touched the ground again. What he had seen was a timeline made of Lapis Lazuli, depicting what looked to be different ages of Dementor history.

"Sit down and I'll explain." Harry turned around to find four bean bags and a small table (more like a pedestal) in the center of them. Harry sat down in one of them and noticed how comfortable they were.

"How do Dementors sit anyway?" Harry wondered. Harry heard what he thought was a laugh come from the being. It sounded hoarse but deep. He was a bit shocked at first, and this only increased as the Dementor began to get smaller and lose it's dark skin tone. Within a matter of seconds, the laugh was not that of a Dementor, but a human. Harry just gazed wide-eyed at the now-human Dementor. He took a seat in one of the bean bags across from Harry.

Like Harry, the man's skin was pale. He surprisingly looked to be Harry's age, and reminded the shocked boy a little bit of the Tom Riddle from the diary three years ago. His eyes were a harsh color of black compared to Harry's seemingly glowing emerald eyes. The teen had messy dark hair, which went to about his ears. The outfit, though, was made of black silk. They were robes that looked much like the Hogwarts ones. He had a medallion hanging from his neck depicting a Dementor with other smaller Dementors standing around the one in the center.

"Well Harry, we have a lot to talk about. It would also seem to be that you and I both have in common that we're not the average type of Dementor." All Harry could do in respond was nod.

"First off, how much did Death tell you about the beginning of Dementors, if he told you anything about it?"

"He said something about a relative of mine hiding from him, which is why he made the Dementors."

The king nodded. "Well, I'll start by telling you about me. You and I are both very similar, we can be considered humans with Dementor animagus forms, but really it's a Dementor with a human animagus form. Have you heard the tale of the three brothers?" the king inquired.

Harry tilted his head a bit. "The what?"

The king made a dismissive gesture. "Nevermind, I guess not. The tale goes that there were three brothers who were wizards. They came to a river where they needed to get across. So therefore they made a bridge, but Death was angry. He didn't want to be cheated, so he made a plot to kill the three brothers. He told them each could have a wish granted by him. One wished for a wand that could beat all others, another wished to be able to speak with the dead, and the last one wished for a way to hide from everybody, even Death." The king seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "Death couldn't find the last brother due to the cloak. So that's why he made the Dementors. Of course, what with Death's personality and all, after the third brother gave himself up and passed the cloak down the line to his son, Death admired the man's intelligence and the fact that he had been able to evade a god, as Death put it. For that reason, Death made him a Dementor."

The king didn't speak for a while after that. He was looking up, as though pondering something. "Were you there for it," Harry asked.

Slowly the man's gaze turned back to Harry, and slightly glowing deep black eyes met slightly glowing deep emerald. "Yes, I was. And as a matter of fact, a lot of that story is pure rubbish. I'd be a disgrace if I couldn't cross a small river without a bridge!" Harry's ears didn't pass over the small detail the king said without knowing it.

"If _you _couldn't cross a river? That means.." A look of realization appeared etched across Harry's face. "That you're the third brother."

"Harry, most invisibility cloaks can only last a few months in perfect condition. Then they start getting more tattered, and after about two years they're completely visible. No cloak has been created to this day that lasts longer than three years, and none can get past revealing spells and certainly not Death." At first Harry didn't understand why the king was telling him this. "Think harder, Harry." After a few more minutes, in which Harry was focused on a bookshelf to his right, he looked back at the figure across from him.

"No way." The king nodded his head, knowing that Harry had put the pieces of the puzzle together. "So what's your name?" There was no point in Harry asking to confirm that the king was a very old ancestor of his, he already was sure of it.

"Ignotus Peverell. Now, instead of cheating Death, I enforce it. I think it'd help if I explained to you a muggle conceptualization called the food chain. It's that it's only natural for some creatures to prey upon others, it's the way we all are. If you think Dementors are mindless idiots where all they care about is themselves and how many meals they can have a day then the ministry bullshit worked." Ignotus pause to let Harry think about this for a moment. "Too many people are afraid of what they don't know. Not only is this Death, but it's also what happens to them after the Dementor's Kiss. Of course, because of this fear, instead of discovering the truth they want as little to do with it as possible. It's for this reason that the ministry doesn't monitor people after they've been Kissed, instead the prison guards stay away from them as though it's contagious. It's for this reason that they don't realize how new Dementors get created."

Harry just stared in shock at Ignotus, so he continued. "Look. You and I both aren't afraid of death. I know you think how horrible Dementors are what with all the suffering we cause people. Well, we have to eat too you know. What do you want us to do, starve? Most of us do have eating as our favorite hobby, it's quite pleasurable and that was really why we were created by Death. We do actually have a life you know. It's like how humans have to make money to put food on the table. For us, well, who cares about tables." A grin appeared on Ignotus' face.

"How can you even crack a joke at a time like this? How can you even come to terms with what you are?" Harry asked Ignotus. Ignotus' face fell.

"As we are very similar, we both have part of our human souls with us. You're as powerful and as intelligent as me, just not experienced. Soon you too will realize that we're not evil, we're just another part of the cycle of life. It's not like you people don't kill other species either. You know, I consider my self to still have human in me. I don't want to lose that, and I never did." Ignotus paused for a moment. "At first I didn't ever take anybody's soul. Then I began to take the ones whose time it was to depart from this plane, as Dementors were created to be Death's agent. Then later after that I came to the realization that it is what I am, I don't have to be a Dementor, but I'm not a human either. I'm part of both, and it'd be impossible to live as only one of them. So I'm the Dementor king, but I still used my brain and my knowledge. I also got into the habit of gathering more by reading. Do you follow so far?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably, his eyes suddenly finding his shoes interesting. He would have actually been interested in them had Ignotus not been taking his full attention, even though Harry was uncomfortable with it. The boy found it fascinating that he could switch between different forms without his clothes getting damaged. "Yes."

"Good. There are other intelligent ones too. Sadly, most Dementors are actually just ravenous pigs who just go out and do what they're told, their goal being for food. It's like a drug addiction, except with souls. It does cloud their mind, they make themselves become more ravenous and when they don't get food for a little while they become more hungry, eventually needing to take anything they can find." Harry's gaze now met Ignotus' again. "If you let your mind get clouded, your life will become worthless. But as long as you can still think, then there's something worth existing for. Luckily there are other Dementors who aren't totally clouded. Their intelligence level varies, but we can still say they understand procedure and can think and adapt. The disadvantage they have that you and I don't is that they don't remember their previous lives at all, and they're completely Dementor. You see, Harry, where we are now is the home of us Dementors who like living a life instead of having dinner 24/7."

Harry pondered this for a moment. "So you're saying that you keep the other Dementors up in that throne area if they come at all, and here it's like, well, what's it like here?" Harry wondered.

"A lot like how muggles live actually. We have homes, stores, we use magic, we really do live lives quite similar to humans. We just have interesting jobs, and our food tastes most delicious. We really are above the humans, we have evolved so much. You should enjoy being among us, you will be a well respected and welcomed figure and can live as long as you want. We aren't completely immortal, so whenever one of us feels like we want to pass on we can release our own demented souls. I'm not actually sure how it works, but you'll know if you're ever ready to move on. The reason why when times are more depressed there becomes less of us is because due to the ravenous Dementors needing more of their 'drugs', they want to end it when they can't get it for a while. It's suicide really. I know you're going to ask about us siding with Tom, but honestly, the bastard thinks he's mastered Death. We are the only true ones who realize the truth of Death. I hope that you, the boy-who-lived, can see his end to come. I along with the rest of the intelligent Dementors are kind of neutral, when we want we go to whatever side we're on and take a feast, then go back to our lives. We don't need food often, and you and I can still have mortal food."

Harry's face seemed to be turning less green as he realized that not all hope was lost for him, and that he could still live a life even if it was with Dementors. Ignotus seemed to know what he was thinking. "You should know by now that the ministry is full of goose eggs. They make up stories about whatever they want to, so of course they never cared to actually find out about us and just made people fear us. Now, I presume you have a lot of questions, so let's hear them. One at a time please."

Ignotus wondered to himself whether it was a good idea to break the dam of questions on a boy who he figured must have so many. "What about Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and my friends? Can I still go to Hogwarts and be with them all?" Harry pleaded.

"I really don't take interest in stalking you, so it's really up to you. I personally think you should just live your life as though nothing happened except your cousin got Kissed and you ran away in guilt for a day or two. Cook up whatever you think will do the trick, I don't know. As for Dumbledore, he may sense some change in you, so act like the Dementors affected you a lot. Again, it's all up to you. You really shouldn't just go out and tell them what happened though, all that you will get is a place in Azkaban, and then I presume the Dark Lord would try to kill you. If your sentence actually is Azkaban instead of execution, of course. It'd amuse me if they sentenced you to the Dementor's Kiss," the Dementor added as an afterthought more to himself.

"Can Dementors love?" Harry knew what Dumbledore had said about love, and thought that this question would be a turning point for his opinion on them.

"If you want to as the Ministry, we're heartless creatures who only care about food. Those of us who are intelligent can. We can marry, have weddings, and there are rituals for Dementor priests to perform that allows Dementors to have children. It really is a community, a good lesson for you should be to not trust everything you hear in the magical world."

Harry released a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief. He was still a teen, and at least now had a little hope for his small crush on Cho, even though the sensible part of him knew there was no way that would ever happen.

"And what about the Patronus charm? Does it affect me, and can I still use it? Also, what happened with the floating thing earlier? How did we go through the floor in that-"

Ignotus raised a pale hand to silence Harry, clearing his throat to get the boy's attention at the same time. "I did say one question at a time. Now, about the Patronus charm, it's putting a wizard's feelings and intent into their wand and the outlet for the energy is the Patronus itself. If it was one of your friends or somebody close to you casting it, or somebody who didn't think you were bad, it wouldn't affect you. If it was an enemy casting it or somebody who thought you were dangerous, depending on your range it could attack you but would hurt no matter who attacked first if you were to touch it. You still have some human in you, so you can still produce a Patronus. This could also be useful if the need really arises, you never know."

Harry felt relief flood him. _I'll be able to see my dad again, I'm not all alone._ Ignotus didn't forget Harry's other questions. "We are part of the darkness in a way, again, we're Dementors, a different species. Different culture, different abilities, different feelings. This is a different realm then the normal Earth world. The darkness is very strong here, so you can manipulate it to do things if you're powerful enough. The intelligent Dementors are also more powerful. You are incredibly powerful and intelligent. You can will your victims to relive their worst memories and feel cold, and control the degree of it. Of course when you're in your Dementor form you can't stop it, but you can increase it and try to decrease it. You'll be able to increase it more than you can decrease it though. I do look forward to when you have your first taste of prey. Remember that Dementors feast on happiness too, not just souls. Both are good, happy memories are like dinners of different qualities depending on the strength of it. Souls are like a triple-layered chocolate cake you could say."

Harry only had one question left. "How can I speak to you, and am I allowed to come here into this world?"

Ignotus nodded. "Ah yes, you have a connection strong enough that you should be able to sense whether I'm in this realm or the Realm of Darkness as this is called. If I'm in the realm of darkness simply come here and use your power to will yourself to go to me. After a little training and getting used to the darkness you should be able to control your power enough for us to have a mental connection in this realm too. As for the Earth realm, due to our souls having similar connections and us being related we should be able to mentally communicate if enough effort is put into it. You have reminded me of two more things." Harry's right eyebrow went higher on his face.

"You are now a master in the mind arts. You'll know when people try to get into your mind, it's an art called Legilimency. The protection against it is Occlumency, you have that naturally. Being a Dementor, you'll also be able to use Legilimency to rip apart a victim's memories if you so choose. Whatever pleases you as you eat I suppose. I'm guessing that you also noticed that you seem to be able to pick up on emotions of other beings easily. This is because you can now read people's auras. You are able to tell when they're more or less powerful, and you'll notice if you look closely each being has a glow around them."

Sure enough, when Harry looked at Ignotus, he noticed a strong black glow around him. He realized he must have thought it was part of him or the darkness that Dementors bring with them.

"More powerful beings carry bigger glows, and its color is different depending on the purity of their soul. As you've also realized by now, Dementors can completely see in the darkness. It'll appeal a lot more to you along with the color black, but light doesn't hurt at all. It just isn't your thing anymore." Ignotus rubbed his hands together, then got up. "Follow me, it's time to meet the residents. You should transform into your Dementor form when you're here." Ignotus and Harry both transformed back into Dementors. Harry noticed that now Ignotus was only two feet taller than him. Harry followed Ignotus to a wooden door, floating closely behind him. Ignotus pushed it open, and the two Dementors floated out into the open.

"Welcome to Dematran, the capitol." Ignotus announced in a proud tone, not to mention in English to address Harry.

_____ϟϟϟ_  


"And if he needs any help finding his way around, please give him it. Thank-you." The king floated down from the podium. Harry nodded his head at the crowd of Dementors trained on him. Ignotus had just introduced the boy-who-lived to the capital of Dematran. Harry liked it already, the way instead of day and night there was either night with the moon or night without it. The whole town had an aura of coldness around it, which naturally appealed to Harry and all the other Dementors. Before the speech, Ignotus had introduced him to a few friends of his.

"Good job up there, Harry." Jamie came up to Harry after the formal introductory speech had been made.

"Thanks, I'm really not new to this culture." They seemed to be nice and welcoming to him, Harry had also learned there were some of Ignotus' closest advisers.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem." Clyde reassured him. "So, have you eaten any souls yet?" Clyde inquired. Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, no."

"Don't be worried about it, I'm sure you'll get some in good time. Those puppies are just delicious." Jamie responded, perceiving Harry's discomfort incorrectly. "Clyde, this last week I got one of the easy ones." Clyde seemed taken aback by Jamie's declaration.

"No way!" Clyde insisted.

"Way. It was a wizard too." The aura around Clyde gave Harry the impression that Jamie was trying to stop himself from laughing. Clyde's emotion was pure disbelief and jealousy.

Harry decided it was time for him to intervene. "Easy one? What do you mean?" he inquired.

The two Dementors focused their attention back on him. "Some people just give their souls up willingly. Maybe it's that they feel they have nothing to live for or they just want to pucker up, I don't know." Jamie grinned as he said the last part, and Clyde gave a hard laugh.

Clyde finished Jamie's explanation. "It tastes better when the victim doesn't fight. It's also a lot easier. They just open their mouths and don't move, it's a perfect submission. You don't even need to Kiss them, you only need to do that if their soul is trying to resist. If they give it up willingly, it just goes. It's a great experience, and the soul doesn't get depressed in the process nearly as much as it does when you have to fight for it."

Harry recalled how he had willingly given up his soul to the hungry Dementor's appetite only a day ago. He hadn't even felt the soul leaving him. It had felt peaceful instead of harsh and like a battle. Harry realized that if somebody gave up their souls willingly it made for a better time by both parties. A Dementor always won in a tug-of-war against its victim.

When the Kiss was performed, if the victim fought back the Dementor's aura deepened into one causing pain and great depression, one where if anybody was to walk nearby the creature they would fall on the ground into a fetal position. The victim was never granted the liberty of being able to go unconscious, though. In less than five minutes, the victim would always lose the hold on their soul due to the hard mouth of the creature clamping on their own, the relentless pull it gave, and the aura. They then felt sickeningly cold spreading throughout them as the Dementor would take in the soul piece by piece, each causing the wraith to give a slight pulse. _It's so much easier when you give up your soul like I did__._ Then as an afterthought, _But it had to clamp it's mouth over mine. The tugging sensation wouldn't have been there if it had just let me do all the work._ Harry had realized long before that the Dementor who had Kissed him had been one of the ones out there only for food, an addict as Ignotus had called them.

Harry realized that the two Dementors had continued the conversation on their own, the topic now being something about Dementor policy in Asia. Harry slipped away without being noticed. Ignotus had told him he could leave whenever he had wanted. So Harry thought about darkness, and when he felt his soul was connected to it he thought about where Dudley had been Kissed. From there he would go to Vernon's house and say he had ran away because he was scared. That would be his excuse to Dumbledore too or the Aurors after they had found Dudley's Kissed body (if they had). Harry felt himself being pulled down, then felt a cold breeze which he welcomed. Harry shifted to his human form and pulled in his aura.

_Time to go back to the Dursleys. I hope I get to see my friends soon!_ But Harry's mind was stuck on that now he'd have to go back to the Dursleys and explain why he had been gone. _It's not going to be easy_. Harry sighed. He then opened his eyes, them having been closed for the shadow teleportation.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done. What do you guys think? Questions comments and feedback will be answered at the beginning of each chapter, so please do post a review with any of them! Typos can be pointed out aswell. I already want to thank you all for reading this so far, as this is my first story. I hope I did a good job.**


End file.
